Forest Hearts: Sunstar's Dawning
The Cover On the cover shows the face of Sunstar, the main character. Description Join Sunstar, leader of SunClan! When Deerstar, leader of the fierce MoonClan plan to try and take over all of the other Clan's territory, Sunstar must take into action and defeat him! Character List SunClan MoonClan CloudClan SkyClan StarClan Synopsis Meet Sunstar... As leader of SunClan, Sunstar faces many challenges, some that challenge the meaning of life and death. MoonClan's greed for power is threatening every Clan in the forest. CloudClan is being driven by all sides. And SkyClan's leader is as old as the Clans themselves, a terrible sickness killing her off. But even though Sunstar is, like the others, struggling, one secret can change all of their fates... Detailed Plot Summary At the very first page, Sunstar seems to have just arrived from StarCave, where leaders go to recieve their nine lives and med. cats go to speak to StarClan. Sunstar then declares Nightfur deputy, Yellowfoot and Feathernose elders, and gives Horsefoot his warrior name. Horsefoot does his vigil. When morning comes, Bluepelt, Larkwing, and Jaywing go on a hunting patrol, Icefur treats Feathernose's infected nose, and Sunstar goes on a border patrol with Thistleclaw and Horsefoot. After coming back from the border patrol, Sunstar, along with the rest of the Clan hears a terrified yowl from the Nursery, where Stringtail goes into labor. Icefur, Sunstar, and the rest of the queens (Flowerwave and Bushtail) rush to Stringtail's aid until three kits are breathing behind her. Sunstar then happily invites Badgerfang to see his new kits and leaves with Icefur and the queens. Later on, Stringtail invites the Clan to see her kits, who have opened their eyes. As the Clan watches Stringtail introduce the kits (Flowkit, Ashkit, and Barekit), the Clan stares at Barekit's pale bare skin and smiles at the other two. The Clan then gathers in and arond the Nursery, some talking and some (Bluepelt, Whitefeather, and Horsefoot) playing games with the kits such as Moss Ball, Defeat Deerstar, and No Claw Battle. Seeing her romantic chance among the noise and laughter, Sunstar approaches Nightfur and asks him to walk with her, racing him in the forest and playing happily. Suddenly they are close to the border between them and MoonClan, approaching a MoonClan border patrol in the process of happily strolling along. The patrol (Rootclaw, Darkfur, Funguspelt, and Dawntail) confont Sunstar and Nightfur until finally the patrol leaves angrily. Sunstar and Nightfur leave angry also, Sunstar spitting out nasty names an Nightfur treading quietly. When the two enter camp, it is silent until Sunstar hears Badgerfang's mew in the nursery, harsh and barely a croak. When thy enter, every cat has disappeared and Badgerfang lay on the floor, blood trickling from a wound in his leg. Icefur bolts in with herbs and Sunstar spots a black and white body a few feet away; Cottonpelt of MoonClan, who is dead, his leg still slightly spilling the last of his blood. Badgerfang explains how MoonClan attacked and stole the kits, all of SunClan was drawn to their camp, and how Cottonpelt was left to kill the ones who stayed, in this case him. Sunstar, angry, orders Nightfur to stay and protect the other two, racing off to MoonClan territory afterwords. When Sunstar first enters MoonClan camp, she saw that all of her elders and queens had joined the battle with the warriors in a fight over Stringtail's kits. Seeing Larkwing being harassed by Lionheart, Sunstar bowls her over. Lionheart leaps onto Sunstar's back, but misses as Sunstar slips under her and rips open a wound on her belly. Lionheart screeches and flees to the medicine den nearby, Sunstar exclaiming that she is a coward. more coming soon Category:The Books